Oyasuminasai, Sasukekun!
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: apapun akan Sasuke lakukan, asalkan bisa memeluk kekasih manisnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Dedicated for SHDL, Sekuel dari Fict, Okinasai, Sasuke-kun! Collab fict with Amai Yuki. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke. R&R? Happy SHDL!


**Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun!**

**A sekuel from fict 'Okinasai, Sasuke-kun!'**

**Fict Kolaborasi bareng Amai Yuki.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Berhubung di sini gak ada tokoh Naruto, jadi Uchiha Sasuke kepunyaannya Fuyu-yuki-Shiro alias saya! #DiTampolAbangMasashiKishimot o.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, 90% deskripsi, Fict kolaborasi dengan sudut pandang Sasuke, Typo, GJ, Gak menarik, DLL**

**.**

**Dedicated from SasuHina Days Love (SHDL) dan satu tahunnya saya jadi author SasuHina.. Yeiy! #TebarConfeito**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks**

**Cheeky n' Hyuu-su****; ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****; Ulva-chan; Putri; ****ikkaarifin****; ****cherry kuchiki****; ****Suzu Aizawa Kim****; ****UL-chan****; ****Valeria Lucifer****; ****; ****Lollytha-chan****; ****nona fergie****; ****Tazkiya M2M lawliet****; ****Daiyaki Aoi****; dan guest lainnya yang udah repiuw dan baca tentunya. **

**.**

**Seperti biasa, Happy Reading...**

**Semoga Fict ini gak begitu mengecewakan... :D**

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke benci musim panas. Bukan berarti karena Sasuke benci musim panas lantas dia menjadi menyukai musim dingin. Bukan, bukan begitu. Baik musim panas dan musim dingin, Sasuke benci keduanya. Di musim panas, Panas udara benar-benar membuat tubuhnya berkeringat dan Sasuke akan enggan untuk keluar barang sejengkal pun dari kamarnya. Mungkin terdengar seolah Sasuke pecicilan, tapi Sasuke ogah kalau badannya lengket karena kebanyakan mengeluarkan keringat dan badannya gosong karena matahari yang menyengat, makanya Sasuke benci musim panas.

Tapi, Sasuke juga membenci musim dingin. Di musim ini, Sasuke tidak akan bisa keluar sejengkal pun dari bawah selimutnya dan jika diharuskan keluar, Sasuke akan memakai pakaian lengkap : Jaket musim dingin; syal; sarung tangan sampai ke penutup kuping.

Beruntunglah Sasuke tidak hidup di negara dengan dua musim sehingga pemuda itu masih bisa bertahan dan bersosialisasi. Jika dia tinggal di negara yang hanya ada dua musim, Sasuke yakin dia akan memilih menjadi remaja-remaja anti-sosial yang dijuluki _Hikkikomori*,_ dengan alasan yang berbeda tentu saja.

Tapi, karena kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya di musim dingin, membuat Sasuke sedikit menyukai musim di mana salju-salju turun menghiasi jalanan kota dengan warnanya yang katanya suci itu. Kejadian apa? Tentu saja kejadian di pagi hari beberapa waktu yang lalu yang melibatkan teman perempuan masa kecilnya yang juga tetangga rumahnya, Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu dan gampang gugup.

Kalau Sasuke harus berterima kasih, daripada berterima kasih kepada ibunya, Sasuke lebih memilih berterima kasih kepada Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang mengalami kecelakaan di kota nan jauh di sana. Kejam memang rasanya ketika kamu berterima kasih kepada orang yang jelas-jelas mengalami musibah, tapi itu benar adanya. Jika Itachi tidak kecelakaan, maka ibunya yang gampang panik tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menemui sang kakak, dan jika ibunya tidak meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di kota yang baru ditempatinya setelah sekian lama, maka Hinata tidak akan bertanggung jawab untuk melakukan tugas spesial ibunya, yaitu membangunkan Sasuke.

Dan jika Hinata tidak membangunkan Sasuke, maka pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mengalami kegiatan yang membuat hatinya senang bukan kepalang, yaitu kegiatan memeluk sang putri Hyuuga yang manis.

Jadi wajar kan jika Sasuke berterima kasih kepada kakaknya karena satu minggu yang menyenangkan bersama Hinata?

_Well_, awalnya, Sasuke memang merasa terganggu karena Hinata mengganggu tidurnya. Menariknya ke dalam pelukannya pun adalah sesuatu yang dilakukannya tanpa rencana, hanya sebuah tindakan spontanitas yang terpikir oleh otak Sasuke karena tidak ingin tidurnya diganggu dengan suara mencicit dari Hinata.

Tapi, ketika untuk kali pertamanya Hinata berada di dalam pelukannya, mencium aroma tubuh Hinata yang khas, merasakan bagaimana kulit halusnya, Sasuke jadi merasa... ketagihan. Suhu tubuh Hinata terasa nyaman, terasa begitu pas di kulitnya yang kedinginan karena Sasuke baru saja pindah ke kota yang dinginnya lebih-lebih dari kota asalnya dan untuk beberapa waktu, kegiatan memeluk Hinata di pagi hari saat gadis itu bertugas membangunkannya menjadi sesuatu yang disukai Sasuke.

Itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke mulai menyukai musim dingin. Dingin bisa menjadi alasannya untuk datang kepada Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu semaunya.

Sasuke sedang mengerjakan PR musim panasnya ketika jam wekernya berbunyi, nyaris melewati tengah malam. Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya, lelah tapi setidaknya satu PR selesai dia kerjakan. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan membanting tubuhnya ke sana, menurunkan suhu AC kemudian melempar remote AC itu ke sembarang arah. Hendak tertidur namun mendadak ingatannya malah menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai indigo panjang dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya.

Oh iya, hari ini, Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, dan entah kenapa dia rindu dengan suhu tubuh gadis itu.

Sasuke terbangun. Menoleh ke samping, ke sisi ranjang satu lagi yang biasa ditempati Hinata ketika Sasuke menarik paksa tubuhnya untuk menemani dirinya tidur di pagi hari untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Sasuke jadi ingat bagaimana merahnya wajah Hinata ketika Sasuke memeluknya, kemudian suhu tubuhnya dan degup jantung dirinya ketika Hinata dipelukannya.

Hm...

Sasuke juga ingat ketika dihari terakhir Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan bagaimana Sasuke melamar langsung dirinya di ranjang ini pula ketika hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Dia seolah menjadi sosok yang bukan Uchiha sekali karena mengingat Hinata. Karena melihat senyum malu-malunya, karena sosok Hinata.

Mendadak, Sasuke sangat ingin memeluk Hinata, detik ini juga. Makanya, Sasuke berdiri, keluar dari kamarnya dengan perlahan, berjalan pelan melewati pintu rumahnya kemudian nekat meloncati tembok yang menjadi pembatas antara rumahnya dan rumah Hinata. Jangan tanya alasannya kenapa Sasuke tidak masuk dari gerbang depan saja.

**_ _Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke-_kun_!_**

Berhasil memasuki kediaman Hyuuga, mata hitam Sasuke menyelidik ke berbagai arah sebelum melangkah perlahan. _Well,_ dia masih sayang nyawa. Di kediaman Hyuuga kan ada dua penjaga di luar - satpam tentunya – dan dua penjaga lagi di dalam rumah – tentu saja sang kepala Hyuuga dan Hyuuga Neji – jadi Sasuke harus ekstra hati-hati agar dia tidak ketahuan oleh empat penjaga yang pastinya tidak akan main-main dengan hukuman yang akan diterimanya kelak.

Rasanya mengendap-endap seperti ini di rumah seseorang yang bukan rumahmu benar-benar bukan gaya seorang Uchiha deh...

Tapi emang Sasuke peduli?

Asal bisa ketemu sang kekasih hati, Sasuke rela berbuat yang bukan gaya Uchiha sekali.

Nah, kini Sasuke sudah berada di depan kamar Hinata. Sasuke tahu karena Hinata pernah bilang balkon kamarnya dekat dengan pohon dan menghadap ke arah matahari terbenam. Di rumah Hyuuga, hanya satu balkon yang dekat dengan pohon dan menghadap arah matahari terbenam. Memutar otak sedikit, Sasuke memanjat pohon dengan susah payah – Hei! Dia bukan Naruto yang nilai olahraganya nyaris 9! – dan berhasil meloncat ke balkon kamar Hinata.

Sasuke melihat ke dalam. Ada punggung Hinata yang meringkuk di atas ranjang. Apakah Hinata sudah tidur? Tapi dilihat dari tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah, Sasuke yakin Hinata belum tidur. Makanya, dengan tanpa suara, Sasuke bergerak memasuki kamar Hinata.

Semakin dekat dirinya dengan Hinata, semakin berdebar dadanya, dan semakin melengkung senyumnya. Saat kaki Sasuke menyentuh pinggiran ranjang Hinata, Sasuke segera duduk kemudian tangannya terlebih dahulu memeluk perut Hinata yang kurus hingga akhirnya pemuda itu terlentang di sebelah Hinata, di tempat tidur gadis itu, membuat tubuh Hinata tersentak kaget karena pelukan tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mencium aroma tubuh Hinata.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dugaannya tepat, Hinata masih belum tidur.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke yakin Hinata bertanya dengan nada tercekat, meski tidak dengan gagap. Dan sebenarnya Sasuke malas menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Pasalnya, pertanyaan Hinata itu mempunyai banyak makna dan tadinya Sasuke ingin balik bertanya 'Kenapa apanya?'. Tapi berhubung Sasuke mengerti maksud pertanyaan 'kenapa' Hinata, Sasuke memilih untuk menjawab, setelah jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Dan alasan itulah yang dipilih Sasuke. _Well_, sebenarnya bukan alasan sih, Sasuke memang tidak bisa tidur. Jam malamnya sudah terlewat karena dia terlalu keasyikan mengerjakan PR musim panasnya sehingga Sasuke tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke menggerakkan lehernya sehingga hidungnya menghirup wangi rambut Hinata yang memabukkan, dengan lengan masih memeluk erat perut Hinata.

"Apa?"

Sasuke memilih untuk bertanya balik.

"Kenapa?"

Apakah maksud pertanyaan Hinata adalah 'Kenapa dia ada di kamar Hinata?'. Apakah Hinata terlalu gugup dalam dekapannya sehingga mengucapkan pertanyaan yang singkat-singkat dan tidak jelas? Atau mungkin otak Sasuke saja yang malam ini agak telmi mencerna pertanyaan Hinata karena pemuda itu terlanjur dimabukkan oleh wangi tubuh Hinata?

"Kamarku panas."

Alasan memang, dan itu memang alasan yang memalukan dan terkesan agak maksa. Hinata saja tahu bahwa AC di kamar Sasuke terjamin tidak rusak, dan hanya cukup menyalakan AC di kamarnya sendiri maka Sasuke dapat terbebas dari yang namanya panas ketimbang menempuh perjalanan beberapa meter yang membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dan resiko dikira maling karena ketahuan memanjat tembok rumah orang Sasuke tidak berhak marah dan tersinggung ketika telinganya mendengar Hinata terkikik geli karena mendengar alasan maksa Sasuke tadi.

"Bukankah jadi lebih panas jika tetap seperti ini?"

Telak. Tanpa Hinata tahu, wajah Sasuke memerah, walau sedikit. Memangnya ada teori dari mana jika berpelukan seperti ini membuat suhu tubuh turun? Yang ada juga suhu tubuh menjadi meningkat. Metode berpelukan seperti ini bukannya untuk mengusir rasa panas, melainkan rasa dingin! Sasuke berdecak.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku ingin tidur."

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bersikap dingin di saat kau tidak bisa membalas pernyataan dari lawan bicaramu itu berarti mengiyakan bahwa pernyataan lawan bicaramu tepat.

Hening beberapa saat sehingga Hinata akhirnya kembali bersuara, terdengar semakin lembut.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Hn."

"Bagai—"

"—pintu balkonmu tidak dikunci. Aku masuk dari sana."

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menambahkan kalimat, "Bagaimana kau bisa dengan tenang tidur-tiduran di sini sementara pintu balkonmu terbuka lebar? Bagaimana jika orang lain yang masuk dan bukannya aku? Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, bodoh!"

Tapi berhubung Sasuke bukan orang yang cerewet dan _Author_ menuntut Sasuke untuk bersikap sedikit OOC saja, maka Sasuke mengurungkan kalimat-kalimat tambahannya.

"Bagaimana caramu naik kemari?"

Kenapa malam ini Hinata jadi banyak bertanya sih? Sasuke serasa diinterogasi karena kedapatan melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal yang melanggar suatu undang-undang.

"Pohon."

Sasuke bisa merasakan punggung tangannya yang memeluk perut Hinata dipukul-pukul pelan, seolah Hinata sedang menina-bobokan seorang bayi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum karena merasa nyaman.

"Kau bisa kena marah _Otousan_ dan kena pukul Neji-_nii_ kalau ketahuan ada di sini."

"Tidak akan. Kujamin itu."

Sejujurnya, kalimat spontan itu dikatakan Sasuke dengan setengah tidak yakin jika memang anggota Hyuuga itu tahu Sasuke 'menumpang' tidur di kamar Hinata tanpa izin seperti ini.

"Percaya sekali."

Hinata bergumam dan Sasuke memilih untuk melontarkan kalimat yang akan membuat Hinata tidak terlalu rewel karena malu berat.

"Lagipula setelah masuk universitas nanti kita akan menikah."

Hinata langsung terdiam. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Sasuke bertaruh bahwa wajah Hinata kini sangat merah karena kalimat Sasuke barusan bukan candaan semata. Sasuke memang telah mengatakan kepada keluarganya sendiri perihal keinginannya untuk mengajukan lamaran resmi kepada keluarga Hyuuga – tepat di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 – yang tentunya disambut baik oleh sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto yang memang sudah sejak lama menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Melewati berbagai tahap pembicaraan serius antar dua keluarga, akhirnya keluarga Hyuuga menerima – meski sepertinya masih agak tidak ikhlas – proposal pertunangan yang diajukan Sasuke dan seminggu kemudian Hinata resmi menjadi tunangan sah Sasuke.

Suara jam terdengar sebagai pengisi kekosongan suara di kamar Hinata. Nyaris lima menit berlalu dan Sasuke tidak merasakan pergerakan Hinata. Apakah Hinata sudah tidur? Jika Iya, sayang sekali. Sasuke paling senang melihat wajah Hinata yang setengah mengantuk dan wajah Hinata yang terlelap. Menurut Sasuke, wajah Hinata yang terlelap benar-benar mencerminkan seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit hanya untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Baiklah, Sasuke mulai menggombal alay.

Jadi, Sasuke menyentuh bahu Hinata kemudian dengan hati-hati membalik tubuh Hinata sehingga gadis itu kini menghadap tubuhnya, tepatnya dada bidang Sasuke. Dari posisi ini, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Hinata yang agak kaget dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang membuat Hinata semakin menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Sasuke juga memposisikan tangan kanan Hinata di atas pinggangnya, memposisikan tangannya sendiri di lekukan pinggang Hinata dan menarik kepala Hinata mendekat ke lekukan lehernya. Membuat posisi di mana Sasuke nyaman karena mencium wangi tubuh Hinata yang membuatnya mengantuk.

"Tidurlah. Kau sudah mengantuk, 'kan? Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin berbuat 'macam-macam'. Ayolah... Hinata begitu membuat Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kendali. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Sasuke pasti akan menyesal jika sekarang dirinya melakukan sesuatu kepada Hinata. Meski pergaulan Sasuke terhadap lawan jenis tergolong agak liar, tapi Sasuke tidak berniat dan tidak ingin melakukan yang namanya '_sex before married_'. Hinata terlalu berharga baginya, dan barang berharga seharusnya dijaga dengan sangat baik bukan?

Hinata mengangguk. Bergerak menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Sasuke, lantas mencengkram bagian depan kaos hitam yang digunakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_. _Oyasuminasai_."

Hinata berbisik, dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengkur halus dan suara napas yang teratur, yang membuktikan bahwa Hinata sudah terlelap.

Sasuke tersenyum, mencium kening Hinata pelan dan lama, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Hn. _Oyasumi_, Hinata."

Sepertinya Sasuke lupa memikirkan kegemparan di keluarga Hyuuga esok paginya . _Que sera-sera_, yang terjadi maka terjadilah, toh esok Hinata pasti akan membantunya meredakan amarah _otousan_ dan _niisan_-nya. Yang jelas Sasuke hanya ingin menikmati momen ini dengan bermimpi indah.

Semoga saja, Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu di dalam mimpi.

**~Owari~**

A/n :

*** **_Hikkikomori_ adalah istilah orang Jepang yang menunjuk kepada orang yang menolak untuk bersosialisasi dan memilih mengurung diri di rumah mereka. Biasanya penyebab _Hikkikomori_ adalah karena trauma akibat tidak bisanya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar.

**(1)** Yosh! Berakhir dengan sangat GJ. Untuk ending jangan salahkan aku, karena semua plot dan cerita aku serahkan ke Amai_-chan_, sumpah! Gak ada ide buat bikin Sekuel 'Okinasai, Sasuke_-kun_!' karena kalau boleh jujur, aku gak nyangka drable pendek yang iseng-iseng di post di grup DnA akan berkembang jadi tiga buah fanfict pendek dengan dua fanfict collab ('Okinasai, Sasuke_-kun_!' dan 'Oyasuminasai, Sasuke_-kun_!') dan satu fict pemikiran sendiri yang merupakan hadiah untuk Ultahnya Sasuke (Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke_-kun_!).

**(2)** Seriusan deh, aku gak nyangka kalau yang 'Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke_-kun_!' bakalan dimasukin ke Fict Sekuel kita, Amai_-chan_... Surprise gimana gitu... #Plaked.

**(3)** Aku juga minta maaf ke Amai_-chan_ karena gak bantuin bikin plot dan ide cerita... hiks.. entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku pengennya bikin horor dan tragis gimana gitu.. hehe #DoubleGeplaked.

**(4)** O ya, ternyata pake sudut pandang Sasuke itu SUSAH banget ya? Aku biasa pake sudut pandang Hinata dan sudut pandang Sasuke hanya selang-seling. Jadi harus kuras energi dan banyak hapus gitu, hingga aku akhirnya nyerah dan berakhirlah Sasuke semi (?) OoC Begini... Huwaa.. Gomennasai... (_ _)"

**(5)** Dan terima kasih untuk repiuw kalian di Fict kami – terutama yang reviuw di Fict bagianku – yang berjudul 'okinasai,Sasuke_-kun_!'.

**(6)** Yosh, Satu lagi, Fict ini didedikasikan buat **SasuHina Days love** yang berarti peringatan satu tahunnya aku kenal SasuHina dan jadi author tetap (?) di SasuHina! Yeiy!

**(7)** Waktu itu berjalan cepet banget ya? Satu tahun jadi anggota DnA dan aku bangga menjadi anggota DnA! Semoga SHDL tahun ini beberapa kali lipat lebih rame dari tahun kemarin! Yosh! Tetap Integral dan jangan pernah diferensial, kawan-kawan DnA! #Ok, ini udah banyak Bicara!

Yosh, Terakhir kali, Bersediakah meluangkan waktu menulis komentar apapun tentang cerita (buruk dan baik, koreksian, dll) yang berkenaan dengan ini Fict? Fave juga boleh.. hohoho #Plaked

Repiuw?

**Sign**

**Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

**180920012 – 19.30**


End file.
